Przygoda w Czwartym Wymiarze/Rozdział 6
Rozdział jest krótszy niż poprzedni, ponieważ nie chciało mi się pisać na siłę. Mary, Fineasz i Susan wracają do domu. Sophie jest spokojniejsza niż wcześniej, a Sue nie do końca ufa grupie. Bohaterowie *Judy Keith *Mary Stuart *Sophie Willis *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Susan "Sue" Cook *Kyle Smith *Kenny Cook *Pani Cook *Nienazwany mężczyzna 1 *Nienazwany mężczyzna 2 *Nienazwana kobieta Przygoda w Czwartym Wymiarze/Rozdział 6 -Jak było w pracy, Fineasz? – zapytała Izabela. Fineasz, Mary i Susan jakiś czas temu wrócili do domu. Sue zamknęła się w swoim pokoju i pracowała, pani Cook zajmowała się obiadem na dziewięć osób, a Kenny odrabiał lekcje w swoim pokoju. Przez to, że on i jego starsza siostra potrzebowali spokoju, Sophie nie mogła zostać zamknięta. Na szczęście odrobinę się uspokoiła. -Całkiem fajnie. Będę pomagał Amadeuszowi. Jest naprawdę super – odpowiedział chłopak. Obydwoje siedzieli na podłodze w korytarzu i opierali się o ścianę. Mieli chwilę dla siebie, ponieważ Ferb i Mary siedzieli w kuchni razem z panią Cook, a Judy przegrała w kamień, papier, nożyce i musiała zajmować się Sophie przed obiadem. Sophie była zadowolona z takiego wyjścia. Judy mniej. Izabela cieszyła się, że Fineasz wreszcie wrócił. Co prawda całkiem miło spędziła ten czas z Ferbem i Judy, a później z panią Cook i Kennym, jednak żadne z nich nie zastąpi tych chwil spędzonych z czerwonowłosym. W ich towarzystwie jej serce nie zachowuje się tak, jakby bolało, jednak w dosyć przyjemny sposób. Oni byli po prostu miłym towarzystwem. -A kto to jest ten Amadeusz? Opowiesz mi o nim? – dopytywała się Iza. Chciała przedłużyć tą wspólną chwilę, zanim Fineasz pójdzie do Ferba. -Jest świetny. Uśmiechnięty i w ogóle. Naprawdę dobrze tłumaczy. Korzystanie z tutejszej technologii wydawało mi się naprawdę trudne, jednak on usunął w cień te pierwsze wrażenie – Fineaszowi wręcz błyszczały oczy, gdy o nim opowiadał – Jeśli będę mógł, to przyprowadzę cię do tej biblioteki i was zapoznam. -Fineasz, nie wiem, czy będziesz tam długo pracować – zaczęła ostrożnie Iza. Nie chciała psuć chłopakowi humoru, jednak niepokoiło ją to, że Fineasz nastawiał się na dalszą pracę w tym miejscu – Przecież mamy wrócić do domu. Do naszego domu – ostatnie dwa słowa wypowiedziała z taką mocą, że Fineasz zrozumiał, jak bardzo jej na tym zależy. Nie zasmuciła go myśl, że niedługo stąd uciekną, jednak perspektywa szybkiego zerwania znajomości i zostawienia tych cudów techniki w tyle nie była przyjemna. -Wiem, Izabelo. Nie zapominam o tym, że mamy jak najszybciej wrócić do domu – powiedział. Wszyscy uparcie starali się nie używać słów „naszego świata” lub „naszego wymiaru”, aby nie zdradzić się przed mieszkańcami domu. Mogliby co prawda obrócić to w żart, jednak Mary zarządziła, aby było tak, a nie inaczej. Wytłumaczyła się tym, że Sue na pewno zaczęłaby węszyć, a to nie skończyłoby się dobrze. Iza postanowiła zmienić temat. Powoli zaczynało denerwować ją lekkie rządzenie się Mary. Wiedziała, że to pewnie z powodu nienajlepszego samopoczucia, jednak musiała się wygadać. Nie zdążyła o tym powiedzieć Judy, która teraz miała ważniejsze rzeczy do roboty. Iza co prawda mogła zająć jej tą minutkę, jednak była wręcz przekonana, że Sophie przyczepi się do niej, a to uniemożliwiłoby dalszą rozmowę z Fineaszem. -Fineasz, czy jesteś pewien, że to Mary powinna rządzić? – zapytała. Chciała przeciągnąć go na swoją stronę, stworzyć wspólny front czy coś w tym stylu. -Nie, na razie mi to nie przeszkadza – odpowiedział spokojnie chłopak. Iza zastanawiała się przez chwilę, po czym powiedziała: -A może to ty zostałbyś naszym „oficjalnym” przywódcą? – zapytała. -Ja? -Tak. Przecież się do tego nadajesz. -Wiesz Izabelo, nie musimy zaraz ustalać kogoś, kto będzie rządzić. Mary rządzi, ponieważ ktoś musi. Jest twarda, potrafi myśleć pod presją. Te cechy jej pomogą. Zresztą, nie jesteśmy jej własnością. Ona daje pomysły, ale przecież nie jest dyktatorem, więc nasza zgoda musi być. -Wiem, wiem…- mruknęła Iza. Nie chciała zaczynać kłócić się z Fineaszem. Może miał rację, jednak jej i tak się to nie podobało. Nie potrafiła zaufać Mary. Starała się, ale jej to nie wychodziło. Niby była normalniejsza niż kilka miesięcy wcześniej, ale Izabela czuła, że nie będzie wiecznie taka opanowana. Kiedyś Judy określiła jej stan „drzemiącym wulkanem” i Iza musiała się z nią zgodzić. Mary w końcu musi poważnie „wybuchnąć”. Wyrzucenie Sophie z pokoju nie zaliczało się do poważnych wybuchów. Iza głośno wypuściła powietrze nosem i wsłuchała się w odgłosy dochodzące z innego pokoju. Przypominały nerwowe uderzanie w przyciski. * * * Susan siedziała w swoim pokoju i szybko przeszukiwała Internet. Jej praca zapewniała jej ograniczony dostęp do Internetu w domu. Ważniejsze sprawy i tak musiała załatwiać w pracy, ale drobne sprawy nie wymagały wycieczki do budynku, w którym mieściło się laboratorium i obserwowane komputery. Dziewczyna co chwilę biegła od komputera do kartki, od kartki do książki otwartej na dwieście pięćdziesiątej stronie i od książki z powrotem do komputera. Sue miała na głowie słuchawkę, aby móc swobodnie rozmawiać. -Masz jakieś dowody? – usłyszała z urządzenia głos Kyle’a. Szybko sprawdziła, czy ręcznik, który wetknęła w szparę w drzwiach dobrze wycisza jej pracę, po czym odpowiedziała: -Właśnie mam zamiar zdobyć. Ale muszę jeszcze odpowiednio się przygotować – zaczęła szybko pisać coś na klawiaturze. Mimo, że bardzo szybko uderzała w klawisze, nie zrobiła ani jednego błędu. Smith mruknął coś niezrozumiale, po czym powiedział: -Możesz narazić się na kłopoty. Jak tego odpowiednio nie rozegrasz, to ktoś się do ciebie przyczepi. -Wiem. -…Oraz dzieciaki mogą stracić do ciebie zaufanie – dodał. Susan przerwała na sekundę pracę, po czym zapisała coś szybko na kartce. -Sue, nie słuchasz mnie. -Słucham, Kyle. Załatwisz mi sześć fiolek i tyle samo strzykawek? -Sue… -Dobrze, wiem, o co ci chodzi – warknęła dziewczyna. Zrobiła to jednak odrobinę za głośno, więc na chwilę przysunęła się do drzwi i przysłuchiwała się dźwiękom z korytarza. Ręcznik dobrze spełniał swoje zadanie, bo nie słyszała, o czym rozmawiają jej goście. Rozpoznała tylko głos Fineasza. -Chodzi o zaufanie, Sue. Nie ucieszyłabyś się, gdybym pokazał w ten sposób, że ci nie ufam. -Prawda. Ale muszę mieć pewność. Nie wyglądają na takich, co mogą być niebezpieczni, ale muszę dmuchać na zimno. Gdybym była sama, nie przejmowałabym się tak bardzo. Ale tu jest mój brat. I moja mama – ostatnie dwa zdania wypowiedziała z takim naciskiem, jakby miały przesądzić o wszystkim. -Dobrze. Ustalmy to tak – zdobędę dla ciebie coś, o czym nie pomyślałaś – powiedział Smith. Susan ponownie przerwała pracę, a raczej rysowanie fiolek i strzykawek. -Zamieniam się w słuch – powiedziała, a w jej głosie można było usłyszeć lekkie rozdrażnienie. Starała się pamiętać i panować nad wszystkim. -Środek usypiający albo chociaż uspokajający. Sama tego legalnie nie zdobędziesz, chyba, że masz znajomego lekarza – wyjaśnił Kyle. Susan milczała i tylko napisała na kartce „Środek usypiający/uspokajający”. -Pomożesz mi – stwierdziła po krótkiej chwili. Nie czekała na odpowiedź – Załatwię sobie strzykawki i fiolki, ty ten środek. Dostęp do laboratorium zdobędę sama. -Tutaj akurat mógłbym ci pomóc – zaproponował Kyle. Sue pokręciła głową. -Nie mogę cię narażać. Jeśli ty zdobędziesz dostęp i coś się nie powiedzie, to obydwoje będziemy mieli kłopoty. Dam sobie radę. -Na pewno. Dłużej tutaj pracuję. Sue, pomogę ci… -Wystarczy, Smith – powiedziała Susan. Kyle od razu przerwał. Jeśli Sue mówi do niego takim tonem, znaczy to, że sprawa została i tak przesądzona. -Bądź chociaż w kontakcie – powiedział i rozłączył się. Sue wyłączyła komputer, odłożyła książkę na miejsce i wyjęła ręcznik spod drzwi. Kartkę i długopis włożyła do minibagażu, jak lubiła nazywać tą część stroju, po czym wyszła z pokoju. -Susan, wychodzisz? – z kuchni wyjrzała pani Cook. -Tak, mamo. To ważne, więc nie wiem, kiedy wrócę. Jak coś, to dzwoń do Smitha. -A co z…- pani Cook chodziło o dzieci. Sue przez chwilę biła się z myślami. -Jeśli będziesz wychodzić, to zostaw ich z Kennym. Większość nie jest nieprzewidywalna – powiedziała Sue i wybiegła z mieszkania. Pani Cook wróciła do kuchni, w której siedzieli Mary i Ferb. Dziewczyna pomagała przy obiedzie, jednocześnie dowiadując się coraz więcej o syntetycznym jedzeniu. Ferb spoglądał raz na nią, a raz na to, co udało jej się aktualnie zrobić. Mieszanka utworzona przez panią Cook była wyraźnie apetyczniejsza, jednak Mary nie przejmowała się tym. Normalnie by nie pomagała, ale chciała dowiedzieć się jak najwięcej o przygotowywaniu posiłków w ten sposób. Uznała, że to się może przydać. Zresztą nikt inny nie zdradzał zainteresowania całym procesem. Ferb co prawda przyglądał się całej pracy, ale Mary wolała wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce. Dosłownie. Dłonie miała w masie z syntetycznych produktów i dodatków. Początkowo było to kolorowe i przyjemne dla oka, jednak z kolejnym dodanym składnikiem kolor robił się coraz bardziej nieprzyjemnie szarobrunatny. Mary czuła się, jakby ugniatała brudny śnieg. Nie krzywiła się jednak, ponieważ Ferb ciągle był w tym samym pomieszczeniu. Nie chciała nikomu pokazywać, że jej się to nie podoba. Była twarda. Przecież nie mogą myśleć, że obiad może ją pokonać. Zastanawiała się tylko, dlaczego masa zrobiona przez panią Cook miała podobny kolor, a jednocześnie było w niej więcej barw. -Mary, całkiem nieźle ci idzie – pochwaliła ją z uśmiechem na twarzy gospodyni. Dziewczyna nie odwzajemniła uśmiechu, tylko lekko skinęła głową, aby oznajmić, że jest wdzięczna za komplement. -Dobrze kochanie, ja zajmę się resztą – powiedziała pani Cook – Umyj ręce i leć do reszty twoich przyjaciół. Przecież i tak jutro idziesz do pracy. Nie przemęczaj się. Mary oddała swoją mieszankę i poszła do toalety. Ferb nie czekał na nią, tylko poszedł poszukać Judy i Sophie. Nie chciał przeszkadzać Fineaszowi i Izabeli. Niebieskooka sprawiała wrażenie, że chce pobyć z chłopakiem sam na sam. Judy i Sophie siedziały spokojnie obok siebie. Sophie nie była już taka energiczna jak wcześniej i zachowywała się o niebo lepiej. Aktualnie coś sobie wyobrażała, więc tak jakby się wyłączyła. Judy to odpowiadało. Judy zauważyła Ferba przed Sugar. Lekko się uśmiechnęła i postanowiła powoli sprawdzać, czy łączy go coś z Mary. Nie mogła go tak otwarcie przyciskać jak Mary. Chciała to robić powoli. Dowiedzieć się, co lubi itp. -Ferb, znamy się już jakiś czas, a nawet nie wiem, jaki jest twój ulubiony kolor – zaczęła Judy. Sprawdziła, czy Sophie dalej jest „wyłączona”. -Zielony – odpowiedział krótko Ferb. -Jedno podobieństwo – jest – pomyślała Judy, po czym powiedziała – Mój to chyba pomarańczowy i czerwony. -A mój różowy! – zawołała Sophie. Uśmiechnęła się do Ferba, pokazując mu swój aparat na zęby, po czym zwróciła się do Judy – To oczywiste, że czerwony to twój ulubiony kolor. -Tak? – zdziwiła się Judy, jednak domyślała się odpowiedzi. -Oczywiście. To ulubiony kolor Patricka – powiedziała Sophie. Ferb podniósł jedną brew i zachowywał się czujniej niż wcześniej. -Brawo, Sophie – pomyślała ze złością Judy – Ferb przecież nie jest głupi. No to trzeba będzie kontynuować za jakiś czas. Świetnie. -No, chyba tak – powiedziała Judy. -Nie chyba, tylko na pewno, głuptasie – powiedziała Sophie. Nagle zaburczało jej w brzuchu – Kiedy obiad? -Pewnie niedługo – powiedział Ferb. -A gdzie jest Mary? – zapytała Judy. Zanim Ferb zdążył odpowiedzieć, zielonooka weszła do pokoju. Miała na sobie swój charakterystyczny sweter i spódniczkę. -Tutaj – powiedziała i usiadła, opierając się o ścianę. Dopiero teraz reszta zebranych zauważyła, że wzięła ze sobą książkę. -Co czytasz? – zapytała Sophie i przysunęła się do Mary. Mary pokazała jej okładkę -„Nadprzyrodzone zdolności i konsekwencje”? – powiedziała zaskoczona Sophie. -Co? – Judy podeszła do dziewczyn i sama obejrzała okładkę. Ferb również był zainteresowany. -O co z tym chodzi? – zapytała Judy. -Nie wiem dokładnie – odpowiedziała Mary i spojrzała na Ferba – Pójdź po resztę. Ferb wyszedł z pokoju, a po chwili wrócił z Izabelą i Fineaszem. -O co chodzi? – zapytał Fineasz. -Spójrz na tytuł książki – podpowiedziała mu Judy. Mary bez słowa pokazała mu okładkę. Fineasz i Izabela przeglądali się jej przez chwilę. -Może to tylko jedna z tych pseudonaukowych książek, które sprzedają w księgarniach w Danville? – zaproponowała Izabela – Przecież to nie musi oznaczać, że ludzie mieszkający tutaj mogą na przykład strzelać promieniami lub używać telekinezy. Lub coś w tym stylu. -Lepiej dmuchać na zimne. Mary, podaj mi książkę – powiedział Fineasz. Dziewczyna bez słowa zrobiła to, o co ją prosił. Fineasz otworzył książkę i przeczytał na głos: -Pamiętajcie, jeśli zauważycie kogoś z takimi mocami, musicie zgłosić go władzom, które sprawdzą, czy jest już zarejestrowany w spisie osób nadprzyrodzonych – przeczytał. -Czyli to jednak nie jest pseudonaukowa książka – stwierdziła Judy i zajrzała przez ramię chłopaka, aby przeczytać ten napis. Reszta poszła za jej przykładem, więc za Fineaszem zrobił się niezły tłok. Wszyscy się odrobinę przepychali, więc Mary ustaliła, że ona i Izabela będą siedziały po dwóch różnych stronach Fineasza, a reszta może zaglądać mu przez ramię. Iza była zadowolona z takiego rozwiązania, a reszta nie marudziła. Nawet Sophie zachowywała się w miarę poważnie. Fineasz przewracał strony, gdy wszyscy już przeczytali. Przeczytali w ciszy pierwsze trzy rozdziały, później jednak Izabela nie wytrzymała: -Przecież ta książka jest prowokacją! – powiedziała z pretensją w głosie. Reszta tylko się jej przyglądała, więc postanowiła wyjaśnić, o co chodzi – Tutaj jest podział na czarne i białe. Moc i ludzie, którzy ją mają są źli, jeśli jej nie zgłoszą i się nie zarejestrują, a są dobrzy i nieszkodliwi, jeśli władze będą mieć ich na oku. -Być może był kiedyś przypadek jakiegoś buntu lub coś w tym stylu…- zastanawiał się Fineasz – i postanowiono poczynić takie kroki, aby temu zapobiec. -To kojarzy mi się lekko z InFamous i z Igrzyskami Śmierci – stwierdziła Judy – Wiem, że nie graliście, więc nie rozumiecie, ale książkę chyba ktoś tutaj czytał – Judy automatycznie spojrzała w stronę Mary, która skinęła głową. Izabela, która nie czytała książki, zapytała: -Więc o co chodzi? -Spróbuję to przedstawić w skrócie – zaczęła Judy – Akcja dzieje się w dalekiej przyszłości, w państwie Panem. Kiedyś był tam bunt w dystryktach… -Dystryktach? – zapytała Izabela. -Państwo było podzielone na trzynaście dystryktów i Kapitol… -Kapitol? – ponownie zapytała Izabela. -Największe miasto. Ale to nieważne…Chodzi o to, że był bunt i Kapitol zniszczył trzynasty dystrykt, a resztę podporządkował i co roku są organizowane Głodowe Igrzyska lub, jak kto woli, Igrzyska Śmierci. To jest takie zapobieganie przed kolejnym buntem. -Wiesz co, Judy? Ja tu nie widzę wielu podobieństw – powiedziała Iza. Judy odrobinę się zawstydziła. -No wiem, ale w sumie… -Ostatnio czytałaś tą książkę – stwierdziła Izabela. -Tak – przyznała się Judy. -I wszystko jasne! – zawołała Sophie – Kontynuujmy… -Więc widać, że chcą ludzi nastraszyć i zmusić do rejestracji. Pewnie ścigają tych, którzy się nie zarejestrują – powiedział Fineasz. -Gdzie znalazłaś tą książkę? – zapytał Mary Ferb. -Wyniosłam ją wcześniej z pokoju Sue – odpowiedziała Mary. -Ale po co Sue taka książka? – zastanowił się Fineasz. -Może każdy musiał kupić tą książkę – podsunęła pomysł Sophie. -Każdy człowiek w tym gigantycznym mieście? – zapytała z powątpiewaniem Izabela. -No, tak. Skoro już ustaliliście, że mógł być jakiś bunt, to znaczy, że musiało być źle, a to znaczy, że nadal może być źle, bo chcą ludzi nastraszyć, żeby to już się nie powtórzyło. Więc zmuszają każdego do kupienia takiej książki, inaczej na przykład będzie oskarżony o współpracę z jakimś tajemnym podziemiem albo o coś innego. Na przykład niesubordynację lub sabotowanie obecnego rządu… -Sophie, okulary – powiedziała Judy. Sophie szybko je zdjęła i uśmiechnęła się. -Okej, więc w sumie mamy jakąś teorię. Na razie myślimy, że jest tutaj źle i kiedyś mógł być jakiś bunt. Może macie pomysły, co…- zaczęła Judy. Przerwała jej pani Cook wychodząca z kuchni. -Obiad, dzieciaki – powiedziała, po czym zawołała – Ken! Obiad! -Idę, mamo – krzyknął Kenny, po czym wyszedł ze swojego pokoju i poszedł do kuchni. Grupa postanowiła na razie przerwać rozmowę i wrócić do niej później. Na razie musieli zjeść obiad, a Mary chciała obejrzeć efekty swojej pracy. * * * Sue szła po chodniku w swoim służbowym kombinezonie. Miała nadzieję, że jej nikt nie zaczepi. Chciała jak najszybciej załatwić nieprzyjemną sprawę. Była pewna, że nie uda jej się nastraszyć kogoś tak jak w bibliotece. Być może mogłaby postąpić w ten sposób, gdyby miała wyższą rangę i coś na przeciwnika. O przekrętach McCorreya słyszała od znajomych, więc miała ułatwienie na starcie. Przechodziła akurat obok spożywczego sklepu, kiedy obok niej przebiegł jakiś człowiek. Lekko ją potrącił, jednak nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Za nim jechał samochód na sygnale. Człowiek uciekł w którąś z uliczek, jednak mundurowi tego nie zauważyli i pojechali dalej. Sue szybko wstąpiła do spożywczego, rzuciła na ladę kilka monet i wzięła tubkę kremu, po czym wybiegła na podwórko w kierunku uliczki. W ostatniej chwili wbiegła w tłum, który podążał w stronę spożywczego. Wbiegła tam, jednak nikt nie zauważył, jak wychodzi. Przestępca starał się oddychać spokojnie, jednak jego poziom adrenaliny nie chciał się obniżyć. Zaglądał do czarnego plecaka. Były tam pieniądze oraz podrobiony paszport i bilet w jedną stronę do Boledy. Wyglądał zwyczajnie, gdyby nie jego zdenerwowanie, prawdopodobnie nie wyróżniałby się z tłumu. Już zaczynał się uspokajać, kiedy usłyszał toczącą się po ziemi puszkę i ciche przekleństwo. Od tego momentu był o wiele czujniejszy. Przez jakiś czas było cicho i nic się nie działo, kiedy nagle obrócił się, złapał obydwiema rękami powietrze i wycelował nimi w stronę muru. Rozległo się nagłe uderzenie i cichy jęk. -No, nieładnie – powiedział i plunął w stronę muru. Ślina zatrzymała się w powietrzu i zaczęła powoli po nim spływać. -Obrzydliwe – warknęła Sue przez przypadek przestała być niewidzialna. Próbowała się wyrwać, jednak mężczyzna był silniejszy niż wyglądał i ciągle ją trzymał. Docisnął również jej nogi, aby nie mogła go kopnąć. -Po co za mną szłaś, kochana? – zapytał mężczyzna i ręką Sue starł ślinę z jej policzka, po czym wytarł rękę o ścianę. Susan nie odpowiadała. Mężczyzna spojrzał na jej piersi. Miała tam identyfikator. -Susan Cook. Żółtodziób – powiedział, po czym dodał – I co ja z tobą zrobię, Susie… Susan wykorzystała okazję, kiedy gapił się na jej piersi i uderzyła go głową. Uścisk na jej rękach zelżał, dzięki czemu dziewczynie udało się wyrwać. Napastnik próbował ją uderzyć, jednak ona zrobiła unik i zrobiła to pierwsza. On jednak nie potrzebował dużo czasu, aby się pozbierać i natarł na Sue. Dziewczyna robiła uniki i kontratakowała, jednak w pewnym momencie dostała w twarz na tyle mocno, że ją lekko zamroczyło. Szybko zniknęła i starała się oddalić, ale była za głośna i mężczyzna wiedział, gdzie jest. Próbował ją gonić. Sue specjalnie potrąciła jedną z leżących na ziemi puszek tak, aby myślał, że biegnie w inną stronę i wbiegła w ślepą uliczkę. Wstrzymała oddech i czekała. Jej plan zadziałał. Napastnik zgubił jej trop, jednak to była kwestia czasu, aby ją ponownie znalazł. Mężczyzna przebiegł jeszcze kawałek. W końcu zdecydował, że nie będzie szukać tej rudej nastolatki. Wrócił do swojego plecaka i jeszcze raz do niego zajrzał, aby sprawdzić, czy na pewno wszystko ma. Zamknął go i chciał wstać, jednak w tej chwili poczuł potężne uderzenie w tył głowy i stracił przytomność. Za nim znajdowała się unosząca się w powietrzu metalowa rura. Po sekundzie na rurze pojawiły się dłonie, a po krótkiej chwili reszta ciała. Sue stała za nieprzytomnym napastnikiem. Dwa razy sprawdziła, czy na pewno nic jej nie może zrobić, po czym odłożyła swoją broń. Zajrzała do plecaka i zobaczyła pieniądze i całą resztę. -Kolejny chciał uciec z miasta – pomyślała, po czym zamknęła bagaż i wyjęła z własnej kieszeni dwa urządzenia wyglądające jak plaster. Jeden z nich przylepiła na dłoń, a drugi na prawą nogę napastnika. Po kilku sekundach z urządzenia wystrzeliły energetyczne kajdanki i połączyły dłonie oraz nogi. Mężczyzna był unieruchomiony. Susan wyjęła z kieszeni również mały nadajnik, nacisnęła przycisk znajdujący się na urządzeniu, po czym umieściła je na ścianie. Przez chwilę zastanawiała się, co zrobić z plecakiem, w końcu jednak wepchnęła za plecy nieprzytomnego mężczyzny. Na do widzenia kopnęła go i sobie poszła. * * * -Wybacz, Mary, ale porcja pani Cook jest lepsza – powiedziała Sophie. Grupa jadła coś przypominającego kotlety, jednak smakującego inaczej. Nie umieli dokładnie określić, co im to przypomina. Mary posłała Sophie zdenerwowane spojrzenie, jednak nie zdążyła nic powiedzieć, bo uprzedziła ją pani Cook. -Kochanie, ja to robię od wielu lat, a Mary robiła to po raz pierwszy. Pomożesz mi jutro, dobrze? – to pytanie było skierowane do Sophie, a nie do Mary. -Tylko przy deserze – powiedziała Sophie i wróciła do jedzenia. -Lubi robić słodycze – wyjaśnił Fineasz. -Aha. To w takim razie pomoże mi przy jutrzejszym deserze. -Z przyjemnością – powiedziała Sophie i, korzystając z nieuwagi Mary, zabrała część porcji szatynki. Już miała ją zjeść, kiedy Mary wymieniła ich talerze i posłała Sophie takie spojrzenie, że dziewczyna skurczyła się w oczach. Reszta przyglądała się tej scenie w milczeniu. Tylko pani Cook niczego nie zauważyła lub nie chciała zauważyć. Kenny wyglądał na zaciekawionego takim zachowaniem dziewczyn. Nachylił się do Fineasza i zapytał go szeptem: -Dlaczego one się tak zachowują? -Nikt nie wie – odpowiedziała za czerwonowłosego Izabela. Kenny lekko się zaczerwienił. Martwił się, że ktoś jeszcze usłyszał jego pytanie. Nie był przyzwyczajony do takiej ilości dziewczyn w domu (mimo, że na co dzień i tak miały nad nim przewagę liczebną), a oprócz tego Sophie i Mary zachowywały się według niego po prostu…dziwnie. Jego mama była typową mamą, zazwyczaj nie zdarzały jej się dziwne wypadki i sytuacje. A Sue…Sue była jego dorosłą siostrą, która o wszystkich dbała i często jej nie było w domu. Jak była, to i tak siedziała w swoim pokoju. Była poważna i dorosła, zupełnie inna niż te dziewczyny. Sophie szybko skończyła swoją porcję i odeszła od stołu. Gdy zniknęła w pokoju, w którym zbierała się grupa, Kenny podziękował i poszedł do swojego pokoju. Judy pod stołem grała z Izabelą w papier, kamień, nożyce. W pewnym momencie na twarzy Izabeli pojawił się szeroki, złośliwy uśmiech. Judy przewróciła oczami i wyszła z kuchni, wołając Sophie. Znowu musiała jej pilnować. Miała nadzieję, że Sophie minie zupełnie ekscytacja nowym miejscem i, że nie będzie już przegrywać w papier, kamień, nożyce. W końcu reszta grupy skończyła jeść. Izabela zaoferowała swoją pomoc przy zmywaniu naczyń, jednak pani Cook grzecznie podziękowała i powiedziała, że da sobie radę. Wobec tego wszyscy ponownie zebrali się w jednym pokoju. Sophie wyglądała na spokojną, co niezwykle cieszyło Judy. -Przynajmniej nie będę musiała się z nią męczyć – pomyślała – Przynajmniej w naszym świecie nie jest taka wkurzająca i nieprzewidywalna. Znaczy, jest mniej nieprzewidywalna… Judy nie chciało się rozmawiać o tej książce, buntach i innych sprawach. Znowu poczuła, że brakuje jej Patricka. Spróbowała od siebie odepchnąć te myśli. Pozostało tylko niemiłe ukłucie w sercu. Nie mogła cały czas myśleć o Patricku. Nie chciała myśleć o tym, że może już kogoś ma i o tym, że za nim tęskni. Po prostu nie chciała. Poczuła za to nagłą senność. Starała się jeszcze słuchać, na wypadek, jakby ktoś ją o coś pytał, jednak była już w połowie w krainie snów. Nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy zasnęła. * * * Susan poruszała się bocznymi uliczkami w stanie niewidzialności. Czuła się głupio, że przed wejściem do biblioteki zdjęła identyfikator, ale, gdy kogoś goniła, to dała się tak łatwo rozpoznać. Czuła jednak satysfakcję. Po raz pierwszy załatwiła kogoś samodzielnie. Co prawda, nikt się o tym nie dowie, ponieważ uciekła z miejsca walki, ale mężczyzna przynajmniej zostanie złapany i osądzony. Sue przyłożyła twarz do policzka. Uderzenie było mocne, na szczęście jednak nie było po nim śladu. Sue spojrzała na swoje dłonie. Nadal nie było ich widać. -Przynajmniej idzie mi coraz lepiej – pomyślała. Poruszała się bocznymi uliczkami nie tylko po to, aby nikt na nią nie trafił, gdy szybko idzie w tym stanie, ale również po to, by nie przerazić kogoś, jeśli nie uda jej się utrzymać niewidzialności. Gdy była już niedaleko celu swojej podróży, Sue stała się powrotem widzialna. Zaczęła się już spokojniej i ostrożniej poruszać. Tym razem zdjęła identyfikator. Zamierzała zrobić coś, czego nie powinna robić, więc lepiej, żeby jej od razu nie rozpoznali. Nie chciała również, aby znowu ktoś dłużej patrzył na jej piersi. W pobliżu nie było żadnych strażników ani mundurowych. Susan przeszła obok głównych drzwi i udała się prosto do bocznego wejścia. Szybko stała się niewidzialna. Stała przez chwilę w miejscu, aby sprawdzić, czy udaje jej się utrzymać w takim stanie. Działało. Sprawnym krokiem podeszła do drzwi i sprawdziła, czy da się je tak po prostu otworzyć. Oczywiście, były zamknięte na klucz. Wyciągnęła z kieszeni wytrych, rozejrzała się, po czym zaczęła grzebać w zamku. Przez chwilę męczyła się z zabezpieczeniem, po czym w końcu udało jej się otworzyć drzwi. Cicho weszła do środka i zamknęła drzwi. Znajdowała się w magazynie. Wokół niej było mnóstwo pudełek. Miejsce nie było szczególnie pilnowane, więc prawdopodobnie nie składowano tu w tym momencie żadnej elektroniki. Susan znowu stała się widzialna, aby oszczędzić trochę energii na wyjście i nieprzewidziane sytuacje. Po cichu podeszła do pierwszego pudełka i zajrzała. Książki. Mnóstwo książek dotyczących gotowania i urządzania domu. Ostrożnie zamknęła pudło, po czym wyjęła z kieszeni kartkę, na której zapisywała i rysowała w pokoju różne rzeczy. Chwilę studiowała informacje pozostawione na papierze, po czym schowała ją i ruszyła korytarzem w prawo. Korytarz był utrzymywany w kolorach takich jak biel, beż i czerń. Na ziemi położono różnokolorowe płytki. Było w miarę czysto. Susan cieszyła się, że przynajmniej nie ma tutaj żadnych puszek, które mogłaby przez przypadek potrącić. W końcu dziewczyna dotarła do przedostatnich drzwi. Przycisnęła do nich ucho, aby sprawdzić, czy kogoś tam nie ma, po czym dla pewności zajrzała przez dziurkę od klucza. Nikogo nie zobaczyła. Ostrożnie nacisnęła klamkę. Drzwi ustąpiły z lekkim skrzypieniem. Sue wślizgnęła się do środka i zamknęła drzwi. -Dlaczego one muszą skrzypieć? – pomyślała i lekko się skrzywiła, gdy usłyszała kolejne skrzypnięcie. Szybko podeszła do jednego z pudeł i zajrzała do środka. -Bingo! – powiedziała sama do siebie i szybko wyjęła sześć strzykawek, po czym zamknęła karton i udała się do kolejnego. Przeszukała jeszcze sześć pudełek, zanim znalazła to, czego szukała. Fiolki. Kilkadziesiąt w tym pudełku. Zabrała sześć, mając nadzieję, że nikt nie zauważy zniknięcia kilku rzeczy. Nie czuła się dobrze z kradnięciem rzeczy, jednak w inny sposób nie zdobyłaby ich tak szybko. Ostrożnie spakowała wszystko i wyszła z pokoju. Drzwi oczywiście skrzypiały. Susan szła w stronę wyjścia, kiedy usłyszała czyjąś rozmowę dochodzącą z drugiej strony korytarza. Szybko stała się niewidzialna. Odgłosy butów uderzających o ziemię były coraz głośniejsze. Susan rozglądała się na wszystkie strony, szukając jakiegoś wgłębienia w ścianie lub czegoś podobnego. Nie widziała czegoś takiego. Postanowiła jak najszybciej dojść do wyjścia i stąd uciec. Jednocześnie jednak dwie rozmawiające osoby – mężczyzna i kobieta – podążały w tym samym kierunku. Byli coraz bliżej. Sue w końcu zaczęła biec. Skradając się nie dotarłaby do drzwi na czas. Kobieta zatrzymała się i wpatrywała się w przestrzeń. Mężczyzna zrobił tak samo. -Ktoś tu jest – powiedziała. Mężczyzna zaczął szybciej iść w stronę Sue. Ta przez ułamek sekundy stała się widzialna. Teraz nie tylko ona biegła. -Za nią! – wrzasnęła kobieta. Sue biegła najszybciej jak tylko mogła. Wydostała się z budynku i podążyła dalej ulicą. Mężczyzna i kobieta starali się biec za nią, trudno jednak było utrzymać jej trop. Już dawno by ją zgubili, gdyby nie to, że co kilka sekund Sue stawała się widzialna na dosłownie chwilkę. Sue modliła się w duchu, aby nie wysłali za nią patrolu lub czegoś podobnego. Po około półgodzinnym biegu udało jej się zgubić napastników. Zrobiła się znowu widzialna i, opierając się o jakiś szary budynek, dyszała ciężko. Czuła się, jakby miała wypluć płuca. Przez dłuższą chwilę w ogóle się nie ruszała. -Błogosławić adrenalinę…- pomyślała. Była pewna, że gdyby nie to, to nie dałaby rady biec przez tyle czasu i jeszcze utrzymać niewidzialność. Postanowiła jednak, że nie będzie się zastanawiać, jak jej się to udało, tylko pójdzie do domu. Tym razem powoli i spokojnie * * * Judy przemierzała niebieskie korytarze. Ściany wydawały się być stworzone z wody, a podłoga świeciła na niebiesko. Na ten ładny, nie za jasny i nie za ciemny odcień. Blondynka nie była pewna, czemu i gdzie idzie. Czuła tylko, że musi coś znaleźć. Dotknęła jednej ze ścian. Mimo, że wyglądała jak spływająca woda, nadal była zwykłą ścianą. Judy nie przerywała marszu. Nie musiała się nawet zastanawiać, gdzie iść. Do tej pory nie widziała żadnej innej drogi. W końcu dotarła do seledynowych drzwi. Popchnęła je. Za nimi znajdowała się ściana wody. Judy przeszła przez nią, a drzwi same się za nią zamknęły. Jak oceniasz odcinek "Przygoda w Czwartym Wymiarze/Rozdział 6"? Bardzo dobry Dobry Przeciętny Słaby Bardzo Słaby